The King of Games Chronicles
by elfqueen13
Summary: We somehow ended up at a place called Brooklyn House. They have a powerful magic, and it feels familiar... I know I have never encountered anything like it, yet I feel connections to the shadows, which could only have happened before the sealing of the Shadows with the Puzzle. But that's impossible. I don't remember anything of the sort from when I was Pharaoh, 5000 years ago...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to the King of Games Chronicles!

From Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, we have Ishizu, Marik, Ryou and Bakura, and Yami and Yugi!

Representing Brooklyn House, we have Sadie, Walt and Anubis, Carter, and Zia!

Some notes on formatting:

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

Narration

**_'Yami to Hikari and/or partner monster'_**

_'Hikari to Yami and/or partner monster'_

_Monster to anyone not partner/all_

If you have questions about something at any point in the story, and if you are a member who has enabled that feature, PM me and I'll answer your questions best I can. If you are a guest, you can leave your questions in your review, and I will add an author's note before the next chapter clumping together all the guest review answers. Please note, if a member with the PM feature enabled leaves a question in a review, it will either be answered with a PM, or not answered. This is for the convenience of the majority, because more answers to include will lead to a delay in my already faulty updates. I apologize for any inconvenience, and thank you all for your co-operation. I do not own either of the wonderful series that this crossover brings together.

Stay tuned, and Pretty Please with the Cutsie Eyes of Doom read, review, and enjoy! (any of those, follows, author favorites, author follows, or PMs are greatly appreciated!)


	2. Chapter 2

S

A

D

I

E

It all started when a group of four very weird people showed up on the doorstep of Brooklyn House.

Carter, Zia, Walt, and I were hanging out in the Great Hall when we heard several loud thuds and raised voices at the door. Exchanging glances, we went to the door, and gripping our khopesh, staff, amulets, and wand (respectively) just in case... we opened it.

Now, we were anticipating any sort of thing, but what we did not expect to see was four teens, two about our own age, and two several years older sprawled on the doorstep. They were wearing-

C

A

R

T

E

R

Thank you Sadie (Ow! That hurt. Stop kicking me, we all know you would have talked about the clothes they were wearing, not the Items, which are infinitely more important. Thank you.). Anyway, they were wearing interesting clothes, and the three boys had really, really weird hair but that's not what I was looking at. They were each wearing/holding an item with an Egyptian Eye emblem on it. Millennium Items.

Before I go into any more detail, I'll describe the individuals (Yes Sadie, and their clothes).

The only girl had straight black hair trailing to just below her shoulders, with 2 locks wrapped in gold beads coming from behind her ears and continue in front, stopping at her neck. She was slender in build, and had tanned skin. She wore a cream colored sleeveless one-piece dress with the bottom similar to a sarong, and gold sandals. Her jewellery consisted of gold braclets, ankle braclets, and armbands. She wore a simple necklace with an eye on it. The Millennium Tauk (AN: for all those unfamiliar with the name, the Sennen Tauk is the name for the Millennium Necklace in the Japanese version. Tauk sounds cooler, so that's what I'm using. All the other items will be called by the full English name).

The eldest of the three boys wore a sleeveless purple shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He had gold earrings, neckwear, armbands, and bracelets all up his wrists. His hair was a white-blonde color, which contrasted with his tan, and was arranged in neat spikes lying against his head. His eyes were a slightly freaky pale lavender color. Hanging from a loop attached to his belt was a rod with a ball on the end. From either side of it, there was a protrusion shaped like the head of an ax and in the center, there was an eye. The Millenium Rod.

The taller of the other two boys wore a blue opened shirt over a light blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt. His white hair (I wonder if he dyes it, but why would anyone have white hair?) pointed downwards in various directions and trailed half way down his back, and he had brown eyes. On a cord around his neck, he had a ring with five spikes hanging from the bottom, and in the middle of the ring, there was a triangle. On that triangle was an eye. The Millennium Ring.

The last boy had an outfit that looked somewhat like a uniform, a light blue blazer with buckled straps around the ends of the sleeves and matching pants. He wore a choker-style collar and a black sleeveless shirt underneath the jacket. His extremely extravagant hair featured multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest was a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges (Okay, that hair is definitely not natural) and his eyes were violet. His black were shoes slightly pointed at the toe and had two studded straps wrapped around each. From a chain around his neck hung a pendant shaped like an upside-down pyramid. On it was the Eye of Horus. The Millennium Puzzle (AN: I know that if the Items are in the legends, it would be called the Pendant since that's what the original name was, before it was shattered, but to simplify things, it's the Puzzle).

It was the last kid who looked up, noticed us, and sighed, turning to the other two boys. Somehow, the white-haired kid was now wearing a black trench coat instead of the blue open shirt. He was arguing with the other boy. Clearing his throat, the kid with the Puzzle yelled, "IF YOU'D LIKE TO REALIZE WE'RE NOT ALONE!"

Jumping, they let go of each other and started protesting.

The white-blond said, "But Yugi! Bakura had to have-"

Glaring at him, the white-haired kid, whose name we now knew to be Bakura (AN: in this fic, Yami Bakura will be addressed as Bakura, and Bakura as Ryou, to tell them apart. He's not evil per say, just a thief. The Pharaoh will have his memories, and I know that means they should be calling him Atem, but I got used to calling him Yami when I didn't know his actual name, so that's what they address him as. Yugi is Yugi, Marik is Marik, and Ishizu is Ishizu) said at the same time, " I didn't do any-"

"Marik," said the kid with the crazy hair, Yugi, "please stop accusing Bakura of everything. Bakura, you can't deny that he has his reasons."

I realized that Marik must be the guy with the white-blond hair, but was shaken from my thoughts when Yugi said to me, "Sorry about this. We don't know what happened. You've probably figured out all of our names," he said, gesturing toward Marik and Bakura, "but that's Ishizu," as he indicated the girl.

"Why don't you come in. There were some things we were wondering, and maybe we can help you with your problem. I'm Carter, and this is Zia, my sister Sadie, and Walt. Welcome to Brooklyn House."


End file.
